This is our life alias we are never going to have a peaceful day
by antigone2014
Summary: Short and humor stories about some couples in the Seireitei!


The Seireitei Zoo

"Soutaichou! Soutaichou!"

"Ah? Why are you so agitated, Nanao-chan?" asked absently the brown hair shinigami, totally focused in making himself presentable for his romantic date

"We have a big problem! We...!"

"No, no, I'm sorry, Nanao-chan, but you will solve any problems without me...where have I...ah, here is it!" he exclaimed happily, lifting a big heart shaped chocolate box "I'm sure he will like it, they are his favorites..." he murmured cheerfully, then adding in a loud voice "in case you have forgotten, I have worked in these late days diligently and without complaints as we agreed, just to have a whole free day to spend with my dear Ukitake. So now if you could move...

"No! No! Kyoraku-taichou, you must listen to me!" cried the young girl, trying to block his boss "This is a serious matter! Kurotsuchi-taichou...!"

"And mentioning that name my -no- has become final" he grunted, walking past his fukutaichou with a small cry of victory "I am sorry Nanao-chan, but love can't wait...uh?"

He stopped just in time to not step on a small white cat who was resting peacefully outside the exit

"What have we here...hello, little guy..." he exclaimed, picking up the cat, with the hope that the animal would not attack him.

But the moment the pet was in his arms, he started purring very loudly, trying to climb on his shoulder

"How affectionate you are! But, hey, be careful around there, I need to be in order...I have a date with my love, you know..."

The cat simply whined, looking up at him with two sad big eyes

"Aw, don't give me that look...you have the same expression of my Jyu-chan when he is unhappy...and I can't resist that face! Oh, but you have green eyes too! The same beautiful color, actually! What a strange coincidence, don't you think, Nanao-chan?"

"It is not a coincidence..."

He stopped praising the pet to turn towards his fukutaichou "Eh?"

"Don't you think that he resembles a little to much to Ukitake-taichou?"

After those words, the captain looked back at the cat in his arms, a shocked expression on his face

"Jyuu?!""

The animal answered with a low whine, starting to lick the hand that was holding him, as he was trying to console the traumatized man

"B-but, but...what...are you o...? how is this even possible?!" he asked, turning his head to the only person who could answer him at the moment

Sighing, Ise started to explain "As I was starting to tell you before, Kurotsuchi-taichou has made another experiment to the animals who are living in the Seireitei. He was trying to discover if..."

"Nanao-chan! I don't care what that insane psychopath was trying to do! What has happened to Ukitake?!"

"...I was getting there, Taichou: in few words, his failed experiment has changed the normal form of some taichou and fukutaichou whose were near the 12th division into animals"

Trying to regain some control, Kyoraku let himself sit on the floor, his lover now in the shape of a cat still in his arms "How many people have changed?"

"We don't have an official number, since a lots of anim...pardon, officials, are missing. We know for sure that the taichou and fukutaichou of the 6th, 11th, even the 12th, the 13th have been transformed. And the 4th, as you can see..."

"Yeah" he sighed, lifting the new person in charge of the medical division at the level of his face. Those green eyes that he loved so much were regarding him with a look of exhaustion, comfort and...a little mirth despite or due to that situation, perhaps?

"Knowing him" he thought smirking a little "it is a possibility".

He placed a long kiss on the forehead of the cat, laughing a little at the low pour that followed his action

"I think that our date will have to wait, neh Jyu-chan?"

So...I know that you will find lots of mistakes, sorry! English is not my first language and, sigh, I need to find a beta...Y_Y

About the fic, well, I just want to write some comic and fluff stories and I hope that you would like them^^

The other couples will come soon, although my favorite one is Shunuki *_* Ukitake is so cute! Yeah, IS, because I can't believe he is already dead! We haven't still seen his bankai! And we need to see him again beside his Soutaichou...because they are a couple, damn it! Nanao is like a daughter to Kyoraku...IT MUST BE! y_y

Ukitake: I'm scared...

Kyoraky: Do not worry, Jyu-chan, come into my arms, I will protect you!


End file.
